


First Touch

by ivoryandhorn



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, First Time, M/M, illusion sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-18
Updated: 2008-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivoryandhorn/pseuds/ivoryandhorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chrome had first asked Mukuro-sama about this, she’d been afraid that he’d laugh, or refuse, or even—even abandon her.</p><p>But whenever she thinks of when her first time might come, she can’t think of anyone else she’d want it to be with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Touch

The hotel room door slams shut behind her, leaving Ken crouched on the floor and Chikusa leaning against the opposite wall.

“Kakipii,” Ken pops another piece of grape-flavored gum into his mouth, chewing through his frown, “I can’t believe we’re spending so much yen just for _her_.”

Chikusa pulls off his cap and rakes the rat’s nest that passes for his hair into some kind of order. “Euro. We’re not in Japan anymore, remember? Besides, Mukuro already gave the go-ahead for it.”

*

When Chrome had first asked Mukuro-sama about this, she’d been afraid that he’d laugh, or refuse, or even—even abandon her.

But whenever she thinks of when her first time might come, she can’t think of anyone else she’d want it to be with. Chikusa-san’s nice enough but he’s never seemed all that…interested in girls, and Ken-san would be mean and insufferably smug about it, even if he’d probably be nice about _doing_ it. Well, would try to be. The boss would stutter and blush and say no for sure—not that Chrome would even ask him; she knows that he only has eyes for one girl.

So here she is, in a numberless room in a nameless hotel in Italy, trying to recall what the older Mukuro-sama had told her, in the Kokuyo Land of the future.

The Vongola Ring of Mist is heavy and cold around her finger as she concentrates, but she must be getting better at this, because she doesn’t even feel tired when the smoke finally billows around her, convalescing into a familiar shape. 

“Kufufu,” it says. “My cute little Chrome.”

“Mukuro-sama,” she says. “Um—”

“Shhh,” he says, laying a finger on her lips. “I know.”

It’s awkward, pulling off her clothes in front of another person, even though it’s just Mukuro-sama, who already knows all her secrets anyway. He smiles at her as he pulls off his gloves, his jacket and shirt, and the sight of it is soothing, welcoming, just like the first time they met in her dreams.

The illusion leans down to kiss her, and its touch is real.

*

“Ken, stop complaining.” Chikusa adjusted his spectacles, checking his watch. They still had another hour left of waiting for Mukuro to finish with Chrome. “Just because _you’ve_ never been with a woman…”

“Wha—where did you—lies! Lies! What about—”

“I don’t count.”

“…Screw you, Kakipii.”


End file.
